1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wildlife barrier for preventing certain species of wildlife from crossing over a boundary between two areas, and more particularly to a fence structure having a plurality of panels suspended in spaced, parallel relation on a cord secured between a pair of stakes driven into the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect wildlife and the human population, it is sometimes necessary to restrict migration or movement of certain species of wildlife. For instance, in the southeastern United States, it is not uncommon for alligators to venture into human populated areas including major roads, lakes, golf courses, back yards, and swimming pools. This presents an extremely dangerous threat to the human population, domestic pets, other animal species, as well as the alligator. There have been numerous cases in the past wherein small children, dogs and cats have been attacked and killed by alligators in the back yards of homes in suburban neighborhoods. This is particularly a problem with homes that are situated on fresh water lakes or canals where alligators sometimes emerge unexpectedly. Efforts in the past to preserve the alligator have now resulted in a rapidly increasing alligator population in wildlife areas. As the number of alligators steadily increases, there is a natural migration which expands out from the wildlife areas and into domestic areas.
One particular problem arises when various species of wildlife enter onto major roadways. For instance, alligators and turtles sometimes enter roadways, including major interstate highways and turnpikes, when migrating from one area to another. In an attempt to avoid running over these animals, drivers often make erratic evasive maneuvers while travelling at high speed, sometimes resulting in deadly automobile accidents. On other occasions, turtles, alligators, and other animal species are struck and killed by automobiles.
The most effective way to prevent dangerous encounters involving the particular wildlife species is to construct barriers along designated boundaries between two areas so that the particular species of wildlife in one area cannot intermingle with humans and other animal species in the other area. However, barriers which are commonly used, such as a chainlink fence, are considerably costly, especially when there is a need to install the barrier over a great distance. Further, chainlink fences and other barrier structures can be unsightly and, therefore, they are not highly desirable for use in domestic areas such as along the perimeter of a lake, golf course, or roadway. Furthermore, chainlink fences and other known barrier structures typically require regular maintenance as a result of exposure to the outdoor elements.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a wildlife barrier which is structured to prevent migration of select animal species beyond a boundary between two areas wherein the barrier is relatively inexpensive and aesthetically appealing.